A conventional grease tool allows grease to be inserted and displace any air pockets or other contaminants located within a bearing chamber defined by the bearing, thereby greatly reducing the possibility of outside contaminants entering the bearing and causing premature failure of the bearing. Prior art methods and techniques typically utilize a tool that requires access to both sides of the wheel bearing thereby requiring, precisely machined mechanical assemblies to be mated together with one another from opposite sides. Moreover, they are generally not easy to insert, typically result in direct metal to metal contact, and rely on a body, a cap or a cover, and a threaded device to fasten the grease tool components to the bearing which runs the risk of scratching the bearing surface and possibly rendering the bearing unusable. In some instances, the two sides which are assembled together get stuck to the bearing and, thereafter, require forcible removal of the grease tool which can lead to damage to the bearing or possibly the housing.